May I have this dance?
by GestuRoze
Summary: "My dearest Akari, may I have this dance?" First fanfiction. All hates execpted. Rated T for slight swearing.
1. The Dance

**Hi hi~ Welcome to my first fanfic~ I welcome one and all~.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

It was near the end of school when the students heard the news. "Everyone, this Friday the school will be holding a dance in the Gym at 6:30 to 9:00. Be sure to come to it if you want." That got everyone talking after the bell rang making them day things such as 'Who are you going with?' and 'What are you going to wear?' thing like that. But one person could care less if she didn't get to go. Her name was Akari Tsukumo. Her little brother was most likely in trouble at school...again, so she was thinking on how to scold her brother, untill her childhood best friend, Tetsuko Takeda, came up and said right in her face, "What ya wearin' to the dance?"

"Nothing cause' I'm not going to it." She managed to mumble out.

There was a round of gasps going around because apparently other girls heard her too.

A collection of "What?! Your not going!?" and "Why not!?" was heard from all the girls from the class who started to form around where Akari's desk was.

This got both Tetsuko and Akari mad and somewhat claustrophobic, to the point where they both got up at the same time and yelled at the top of their lungs, "WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?!", in complete unison. This made all of the girls run out the door screaming in terror about what might have happened to them.

* * *

~Time skip, Tsukumo Residance, 9:30~

Akari was reading a magazine in the living room while her younger brother, Yuma, was playing on his video game console. Their mother, Marai, came in.

"Akari, I heard your school was having a dance this Friday." She said while getting seated on the couch.

"We are. I don't plan on going though." She answered without looking up.

"Why is that dear?"

"Why would she go? Its not like she can dance." Yuma said earning a lite kick to the head from Akari.

"I to can dance!"

"Liar! If you can dance why don't you go then?"

"Cause' I don't wanna! Ever thought of that ya dimwit?"

"That's enough!" Marai retorted to both of them. "Yuma, if your sister doesn't want to go somewhere she doesn't want to, she doesn't have to, and Akari, be nicer to your brother."

"Yes mam'..." They answered leaving Marai with a smile on her face.

"Good. Now good night you two." She got up and kissed them both on their foreheads, before heading off to the bedroom she and her husband shared. Did the same going to his room, with Akari going to hers. '_Why do _I _have to have the idiot brother?' _She thought as she retreated off to her bedroom to sleep for tomorrow. '_Maybe a nights rest will help...'_ Was her last thought before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Fights into a Date?

2 days till dance, right after school.

"But you have to go Akari!"

"No I don't Tetsuko, now leave me alone!"

The two girls were fighting whether Akari should go to the dance or not. So far Akari was holding her own.

"Fine then! Akari I challenge you to a duel! If I win you have to go! If I lose I'll do your homework for a week!"

"No! I'm not dueling you or anybody else on whether or not I'm going to the dance!"

"Why won't you go!"

"First off, I can't dance. Second, I don't really wanna go .Third I don't even have date!"

"You don't have to dance, You _should _go, and we can get you a date right now!"

Two of them abruptly stop bickering because of the fact that there were several girls screaming all of a sudden with hearts in their eyes, swooning everywhere.

"Hey you!" Tetsuko shot her hand out and grabbed a random girl by the back of her collar and picked her up. "Whats going on here?"

"Chris Arclight!" Was all the female said before forcefully pulling off Tetsuko's grip and running off to join the crowd.

"Chris Arclight? Isn't that the guy with really long hair?"

Silence.

"Akari?" Tetsuko turned around, only to look at a half dazed Akari staring off into space.

"Heeelllloo? Earth to Akari!" Nothing. "HEY!"

"AHH!" This surprised the red-headed girl, she looked a the other like she just jumped out of a closet.

"Do not do that!"

"Fine but what your problem? You looked like you knew the guy- Ohhhh~" Tetsuko spoke and put on her best 'I got you now' face. "You DO know who he is, don't you?~"

"Well y-yeah, I have a few classes with him a-and uh- WILL YOU STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?!" With that Akari left the crowd and her best friend behind...Only to be stopped.

"Dammit Tetsuko, I don't wanna-" When she turned around and it was like the entire world froze.

In front of her was not her childhood friend, but a boy around her age with long silver-blue hair braided together on his shoulder.

"C-Chris..."

"Are you okay Akari-chan?"

"I-uhh-em-a-uhh...I'm fine thanks...Was there something you needed?"

"Yes there is something I need to ask you."

"W-What is it?"

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

All of a sudden the air got 10x colder, most likely from all the girls planning Akari demise right now.

"Of course she will go with you!" Tetsuko came out of behind her to answer the boy.

"...Eh?" Was heard by the both all the girls and Akari.

"Come pick her up around 6:30 at her house."

"_Eh?"_

"Are you sure? Because Akari-chan doesn't look well..." Chris said with worry in his voice.

"Sure I'm sure!"

"**EH?!**"

"Alright then. I'll see you later Akari-chan." Chris said, completely oblivious, and left.

"**EHHHHHH?!"**

"Your welcome Akari~!" The girl spoke as if she just solved world hunger.

"What have you done!?" She yelled back, looking ready to hyperventilate.

"I got you a date, now you have to go~!"

"Why!?"

"Cause it was clear you were crushing on him, duh!"

"I was not!"

"Whatever. I gotta go now. Later~!" With that she left.

"Wa-Why you little..." Akari called back but only went her way home.

'_Looks like I gotta a date now... Might as well go..._' With the finishing thought she sighed and make her way home. Not noticing the group of girls glaring at her back.


	3. The First and Last Dance

5:55 p.m. Night of dance.

"YUMA GIVE IT BACK!"

"Just try to keep up!"

The two were running everywhere, Akari chasing Yuma for the fact that he stole her brooch that matched her crimson dress.

At that moment their father, Kazuma, their grandmother Haru, and their mother came in. Kazuma reached out and placed Yuma on his shoulder taking the brooch in the process, and handing it back to Akari.

"Thanks dad!" She chirped and quickly place it on her dress, straightening it out at the same time.

"Well, how do I look?" She enquired. She was wearing a multilayered red dress that looked much like a up-side down rose to some that stop at her shoulders ruffled up, basic crimson high-heels the same color as the dress, a black headband with a fake red rose glued to it, a pair of gloves that had straps on the wrists with small fake black roses glued to each of them, and the black rose brooch she just got back pinned to where her shoulder-blade should have been. Her hair was down so it reached down to the middle of her back, giving her a slightly more elegant look.

"You look perfect Akari." Her father answered, making her smile widen.

"My little baby is already going to first her dance!" Their mother squealed, putting an awkward look on to everyone's faces.

"You be careful. Many boys will be attracted to you, honey. Be sure to call if anything happens, alright?" Haru warned, scaring Akari a little.

"I didn't think you need that pin-thingy Nee-chan." Yuma said, looking slightly embarrass. She smiled at his words.

"Thank you guys." She answered to all of them. Just then a knock came at the door. Haru went to go answer it, everyone else right behind her. When she open it, it was none other than Chris waiting. He was wearing a simple dark blue tux, with a light blue tie, with brown dance shoes. His hair was still braided over his shoulder.

"Are you ready Akari?" He asked reaching his hand out for hers. When she was about to grab it, a broom came from the side of the small hall. Haru was tightly gripping it as if it were a weapon for her to use.

"Now listen her sony." She eerily said to him. "My granddaughter is not a toy. If I see one scratch on her perfect skin, that she worked so hard on just for you. We're gonna have some problems. _Understand?_" Chris shivered in fear. Quickly nodding his head furiously. Afterwards Haru removed her broom and allowed Akari to grab his hand. They rushed out of the vicinity as soon as they were out of sight.

After a quick walk they made it to the dance. Many others were there already and the music was playing a techno beat. Then out of nowhere, two hand shot out and grabbed Akari around the waist, letting out a high-pitched "Akaaariiii!" She wasn't surprised. Chris though looked like he nearly had a heart attack.

"What is it Tetsuko?" Akari blankly said without struggle rf even turning around.

"You made it~!"

"So?"

"So dance!" With that she shoved Akari and Chris into that dance floor...just as a slow song came on.

Akari and Chris looked at each other. Akari blushed and turned away. Chris just smiled at her bashfulness.

As she turned back he bowed down puting his hand up in an inviting motion, before looking back-up still bowed down and said in a sweet, caring voice, "My dearest Akari, may I have this dance?"

She at a loss for words, but she took the invitation. When she grabbed his hand, he pulled her up-close and place his hand on her hip, as Akari placed hers around his neck. They slowly started to move. Akari caught a glimpse of Tetsuko dancing too but she couldn't see who she was dancing with. Everything melted away as she looked at Chris again. They looked into each others eyes. Nothing mattered at he moment, but Akari got a question that she needed the answer to.

"Why?"

"Why what Akari?"

"Why did you choose to come here with me and not another girl?"

"It's because I love you." They stopped. Nobody else seemed to notice though.

"You..._what?_"

"I love you Akari. I love you, I love you, I love you. I asked you because I'm leaving later tonight to go on an expedition with my father and yours, and for some reason I felt like something bad was going to happen, so I had to tell you here."

"...Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do. Akari Tsukumo I love you. And nothing in the world can or will change that." Akari didn't answer. Instead she leaned in and so did Chris. Soon their foreheads touched. Next their noses went side by side. Finally their lips met. And with that the song finally ended.

* * *

The next day both of their fathers went missing. Only one other person that went with them survived. Akari on longer saw Chris anymore since he devoted himself on finding out where their fathers went. Akari and Yuma waited and waited for Kazuma to return home. Marai left home to travel the world in search for him, so it was just her, Yuma, and Haru left at home. Akari also waited for Chris. She knew he was busy so she left him at home. She waited till the point where she couldn't anymore. She went to th lab Chris was at and demanded to see him. She was told he too went missing. Apparently he was teaching some kid how to duel and suddenly disappeared without a trace. For some reason the name of the sole survivor was ringing in her head non-stop. No matter what through out rest of the day, and the next it kept on going and going.

The sole survivor went by the name

* * *

Faker

**DONE! Finally finished my first fanfic! I feel kinda bad for ending it like that though...Sorry!**

**Leave some tips for me please! I need them desperately!**


	4. V

**I know I said that last one I said this was finished but this idea came out of nowhere. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

It's been nearly a month since Kazuma's and Chris' disappearance. Akari was heavily sighing towards her room. As she enter she noticed a note on her desk. She went up and it read:

_Dear Akari, I miss you. I always will. My hearts still remembers the day that took place a month ago, no matter how many time my mind tries to forget it. I don't care if you hate me, because you acknowledging me even like that is enough to keep me happy for an eternity. I will always love you. Never forget that. I want at least you to remember me as who I used to be. I'm sorry Akari. I know what happened to Kazuma-san and my father, but I chose not to tell you . It was my fault. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But even so, ask you, love or hate me, keep me in your heart and your memories. My dearest Akari, farewell._

_Sincerely, V_

She didn't what was going on. it was last at night so she was hoping that she was dreaming and would wake-up soon. Even that hope she still wrote on the back of the note. She was still confused. Why was he calling himself V? Is it the same person or a different one? She finished she note. She didn't write all the questions she had or any question at all. It was something she should have said a month ago while dancing. She put her pencil down and laid down in bed, not even bothering to change. She fell asleep soon after. _I love you too._

* * *

When she woke up the next morning a different note was on her desk. It wasn't an apology or a thank you. It was a strange blue crest that looked like a staff...or was it water? She couldn't decide. There was two words written on it. She didn't know what they ment but she didn't care as long as he was safe. She walked out of her room to go get ready for the day. _Tron Family_

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaand done. Hope you liked!**


End file.
